La Oscuridad
by al-dena
Summary: Estaba tan cerca de ganar, de hacer brillar su oscuridad interior más que la luz de su oponente, tan cerca de poder mostrar su grandeza caída en las tinieblas con todo su esplendor, frente a la de su rival guardada por los ángeles. (UA, Versión fic anterior, relaciones M/M)


_Esta historia es la versión íntegra de "__La Oscuridad que mora en su interior__", que presente en su día para el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street". Por las limitaciones de palabras del Reto tuve que sacar el hacha y la motosierra y hacer una labor de poda considerable. Siempre me quedé con la sensación que no había logrado encajar las piezas del todo, quedando coja. La historia completa quedó aparcada en una carpeta en el ordenador hasta que hoy la vi y dije ¡qué narices! La voy a publicar. Así que aquí está, para diferenciarla de su versión corta la he acortado el nombre a sólo "__La Oscuridad__"_

_Advertencias: UA, aunque en algunos momentos se va a ceñir, de una manera muy libre a acontecimientos de la 1ª y 2ª temporada. UA, relaciones M/M, acoso, bulling, locura, oscuridad...Espero que os guste y para críticas, tomatazos, cómo siempre estoy a vuestra disposición y gracias por leer._

_Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno de ésta historia, y menos económico._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>"<em>****_LA OSCURIDAD"_**

Nada es totalmente negro ni blanco en la vida. Como tampoco nadie es bueno o malo simplemente por naturaleza, por haber nacido bajo una determinada luna o signo arbitrario brillando en el firmamento en el momento de su concepción. Son los caminos que escogemos a lo largo de nuestra vida los que nos llevan a inclinarnos a un lado u otro del espectro de las pasiones que dominan nuestros corazones. Siempre hay un catalizador que nos hace tomar esa elección final, consciente o inconscientemente de ser la fuerza de cambio que nos embarga, que terminara por marcar nuestro destino de forma irreversible. Lo que nos hará brillar bajo el calor del sol o vivir congelados en la fría sombra.

El hombre apoyado en la puerta de la azotea lo sabía demasiado bien. Conocía que invariablemente existirá ese interruptor en nuestras vidas que puede convertirse en la oscuridad que mora en nuestro interior o en la luz que nos eleve por encima de la mediocridad de quienes nos rodean con sus tristes existencias. Nunca se arrepintió de ninguna de sus decisiones y menos nunca deseo cambiar nada de lo que había hecho. Nunca deseo ser menos ni distinto de lo que era y siempre anheló en su corazón que la fuente de su negrura viese su obra, lo que era por él y en lo que se había convertido para él. Pues es verdad innegable que todo genio necesita un público que le admiré y sólo podía ansiar que fuera su oscuridad el suyo, que se diese cuenta de hasta dónde había caído por el brillo de su luz.

Jim encendió un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba como Londres emergía del sueño tenue de la noche invernal y cobraba vida desde la azotea del Hospital de San Bartolomé. Le encantaba la profundidad de la decadencia de la ciudad, cómo tras los fastos de una gran urbe europea llena de historia milenaria y grandeza imperial se escondía lo más abyecto de la sociedad occidental. Como moraban en su interior, coexistiendo en ella, la vulgar normalidad de los ciudadanos respetables y los criminales hijos del caos y el dolor.

En los momentos más pacíficos de su mente cambiante, cuándo se permitía volver ser un filósofo y un estudioso, un hombre más cerca del niño que una vez fue que de la actual mente criminal que regía el submundo de Londres. En ellos pensaba, en su locura imparable y extraña, como en esa ciudad de ecosistema contradictorio se podían sentir combinados los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza de Aristóteles, cuya lectura le había cautivado en el jardín de una vieja Rectoría victoriana. Su mente iba tejiendo analogías, mientras sus labios y pulmones consumían pausadamente el cigarrillo que se disipaba lentamente en sus manos.

La _Tierra_, la estabilidad de una ciudad con una historia de siglos de antigüedad, superviviente de guerras, pestes, que habían sabido dotarla de una personalidad única. El _Agua_, oculta tras el estoicismo y compostura de carácter que era la pura esencia británica, entre calles y callejones corría como un río desbocado de emociones a veces llegando a colapsar en grandes inundaciones que abnegaban toda la superficie que podía con su furia destructiva imparable. El _Aire_, que traía la razón y el pensamiento, núcleo de un país acostumbrado a grandes decisiones que abarcaban más allá de sus fronteras e intereses hasta cubrir todo el orbe terrestre. Y por último pero nunca menos importante o secundario, el _Fuego_, lenta quema de las emociones interiores que una vez más se escondían tras la tranquilidad de carácter, tras un aspecto de simpleza o imagen de lo cotidiano como norma de lo que es ordinario, pero que es un espíritu inquebrantable y capaz de consumir todo lo que toca, hasta sólo dejar cenizas.

El criminal irlandés sonrió para sí, lleno de ironía ante sus pensamientos tan metafísicos y lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo ya apagado por la cornisa, despreocupado de sobre dónde fuera a caer fuese persona u objeto incauto. Se puso de cuclillas en el borde de la azotea mientras miraba hacia el cielo naranja del amanecer naciente y calculaba el tiempo necesario para finalizar su último gran juego. Estaba tan cerca de ganar, de hacer brillar su oscuridad interior más que la luz de su oponente, tan cerca de poder mostrar su grandeza caída en las tinieblas con todo su esplendor, frente a la de su rival guardada por los ángeles. Sólo unas horas más y sabía que sería suya la victoria definitiva en la partida definitiva. Sólo suya, cómo siempre tenía que haber sido él sólo suyo, sin nadie que viniese a opacar su recuerdo o su presencia en su vida y corazón.

Cerró sus ojos negros que parecían haberse convertido en pozos sin fondo de locura incontrolable, mientras su mente retrocedía al principio de todo recordando cada detalle del ayer. Sus pensamientos encontrando, de nuevo, analogías filosóficas en los hechos del pasado que habían creado su presente imperfecto actual y le habían advocado a su futuro próximo.

Tal vez, se dijo con la ironía de un escéptico que había perdido la fe hace demasiado tiempo era verdad que existía en realidad una fuerza superior que regía los destinos de los hombres. Puede que se tratase del aire respirado por los dioses, el éter, ese quinto elemento esquivo al conocimiento humano. Tal vez, era él que les inclinaba en una dirección u otra de la balanza del bien y el mal, como simples barcos arrastrados por sus velas ante el empuje de la fuerza caótica de la naturaleza desatada en libertad.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

_La Tierra es el inicio, la base sobre la que construimos nuestra vida, donde se forman nuestros sueños y nuestro futuro. Y sin embargo, es también la oscuridad eterna que nos rodea, donde no podemos ver pero somos obligados a percibir lo que nos envuelve en las sombras. Es el invierno de la existenci, donde todo aparenta morir, pero sigue viviendo oculto bajo la superficie. Es donde persiste la promesa de un nuevo nacimiento por venir con la primavera en ciernes. Es la solidez de un futuro construido sobre los fundamentos del pasado._

_(…)_

Jim odiaba Escocia con toda la fuerza de su pequeño y gris corazón. Odiaba el Mar de Norte que bañaba las playas y acantilados del pueblo dónde se veía encarcelado cada verano por culpa de la desidia egoísta de su madre y el idiota de su marido. Odiaba que le hubiesen obligado a usar el ordinario apellido de éste, McDonald, cuando Moriarty era el suyo por herencia y sangre el único que deseaba llevar con orgullo. Odiaba la casa de campo de los padres de su padrastro demasiado moderna y fría cuando hubiese preferido vivir en una de las viejas villas de piedra oscura. Odiaba a éstos y sus mentes simples que esperaban que por ser sólo un niño de ocho años tuviera que ser estúpido e infantil cuando no lo era. Odiaba tener que fingir ser normal para plegarse a sus esperanzas de como debía comportase. Odiaba a los niños con los que querían que jugase porque su mente parecía caer dormida ante su estupidez absoluta. Sentía ganas de destrozar cada pizca de sus inútiles seres cuando se burlaban de él por preferir leer y aprender a ser como ellos un burro que se revolcaba en la hierba como simples animales sin conciencia. Pero se recordaba una y otra vez que era mejor, más inteligente que esa plaga que le rodeaba y que mientras en el futuro su destino sería trabajar con sus manos dejando su mente inútil, él, en cambio brillaría con su genialidad opacando sus actuales risas y burlas.

Sólo había algo que le gustaba de ese pueblo y era la antigua Casa Rectoral que se erigía sobre un acantilado dominándolo en todo su conjunto, con la pequeña Iglesia del pueblo y el cementerio de lápidas erosionadas al lado. Formando todos los edificios un solo ser de antigüedad inmóvil y paz perpetua. En la Casa ya no residía el cura de la comunidad sino en su lugar un anciano con su esposa. Era un profesor jubilado que había regresado a su Escocia natal tras haber residido durante demasiados años en el extranjero. El solitario niño de origen irlandés pronto encontró un refugio entre sus muros cálidos.

El profesor y su mujer Anna se convirtieron en los únicos que se preocupaban en hablar con el niño, en verle como necesitaba ser visto en realidad, en esos largos meses de estío veraniego. Sentía que en su presencia su mente no se iba a caer en pedazos rota por la mediocridad que le rodeaba. También eran las únicas personas que parecían comprender la intranquilidad del pequeño genio y su necesidad intrínseca de saber, de adquirir nuevos conocimientos y de tener alguien con quién discutirlos aunque fueran un par de ancianos que le sonreían orgullosos.

Las horas que pasaba en el jardín de la Rectoría leyendo los libros que le recomendaba el profesor y comentándolos, con el calor del té con pastas que le servía su mujer de serena sonrisa, conseguían crear un oasis para su mente resguardándolo del mundo existente más allá de los muros cubiertos de hiedra de la casa. Deseaba que fuera su hogar, los ancianos sus abuelos y su única familia, no tener que salir nunca de allí al exterior dónde se le veía como un bicho raro inadaptado por el resto de sus semejantes. Quería ser un estudioso, como su admirado profesor y como su vida que la suya vida transcurriese en el capullo protector de ladrillos y enredaderas, como una semilla que nunca germina del todo.

Sin embargo, el momento de crecer siempre llega incluso ese pequeño oasis no estaba ajeno a los cambios inexorables del tiempo y la vida. Se topó de frente con el futuro una mañana de julio cuando ilusionado con una nueva lectura pendiente del día anterior le fue abierta la puerta de la Rectoría por alguien nuevo, totalmente inesperado que no esperaba enfrentar. No entendía porque sus pensamientos se habían vuelto caóticos, porque sentía en ese instante cómo si la primavera por fin llegase al invierno de su existencia. Sonrió incierto mientras Anna le presentaba a su nieto pequeño que había venido a quedarse lo que quedaba de vacaciones de manera inesperada, debido a un viaje de negocios de sus padres. Le odio profundamente por romper la tranquilidad de su santuario, robándole las ilusiones de sus sueños infantiles con su presencia. Le envidió con pasión por tener lo que deseaba sólo por haber nacido del vientre fértil de una mujer determinada. Y sin embargo, sintió aletear su corazón ante la sonrisa franca que el otro muchacho le envió a su vez, a pesar de su propio semblante serio y hostil como si de verdad estuviera contento de conocerle a él, a Jim Moriarty. Temió el cambio que se avecinaba, pero, por primera vez lo anheló en el fondo de su ser al ver los ojos azules mirarle con la pasión del mar y deseo perderse para siempre en ellos.

John era una paradoja, por un lado, el típico niño pequeño que quería sólo correr libre por los campos, bañarse en el mar y jugar en la arena de la playa durante los largos días de verano. Pronto se convirtió en el líder natural de los niños del pueblo a la hora de proponer juegos y aventuras inverosímiles llenas de fantasía, todos giraban a su alrededor como los planetas del Sistema solar giran en torno al sol brillante. Aventuras intrépidas en las que incluso participaba el niño irlandés que le seguía como una sombra, al principio, obligado por su terquedad tozuda a dejarle solo. Después, incapaz de escapar de la luz que desprendía como una polilla atrapada en su calor, le gustaba participar y soñar mientras guardaba celoso los recuerdos de sus sonrisas. Jim envidiaba esa naturalidad que tenía el otro niño para lograr ser amado por todos, incluso por el mismo, pero más envidiaba que los otros pudiesen disfrutar de su calor y de su luz, como si fueran merecedores de ello.

Por otro lado, John tenía una mayor profundidad y madurez de carácter y mente que resto del enjambre de zánganos que les rodeaba. Una capacidad de ver y razonar que hacía que el otro niño desease abrirle el cerebro para comprobar donde se producían esas sinapsis inesperadas de pensamientos que parecían brillar con luz propia en sus saltos aleatorios de genialidad.

Amaba que John nunca se reía de Jim por ser más listo, por su gusto por estar rodeado por libros y necesidad de saber, por su vocabulario más adulto como hacían los otros niños como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. En cambio, siempre le preguntaba lo que no sabía ya que buscaba aprender, y por una vez, el niño irlandés sintió que estaba bien ser más inteligente que el resto si eso significaba ver el brillo de la admiración en los profundos ojos azules de John. Siempre estaba a su lado para protegerle de las burlas como una roca inamovible, no tratándole como un ser desvalido sino cómo una persona única y especial, capaz de hacer lo que desease al crecer. Constantemente le animaba a salir de su concha, a defenderse con las armas que tuviese, sin complejos que le atasen a las reglas con las que se regían los demás.

Los mejores momentos del día para Jim eran cuando los dos niños se sentaban juntos al lado del profesor Watson, leyendo y hablando entre ellos. Creciendo sus mentes, cada una a su ritmo propio, pero de una manera intrínsecamente unida. Jim se sentía feliz porque no tenía que compartir la atención de su amigo con nadie más en esos momentos, el abuelo no contaba, sabiendo que su sonrisa sólo era para él. El roce de sus manos sobre las suyas le llenaba de felicidad inocente y sentir el roce de su cabello rubio en su mejilla al inclinarse sobre la misma página le calmaba.

Escocia dejó esos meses de ser el lugar que odiaba con todo su pequeño y gris corazón para convertirse en el lugar dónde quería estar siempre. Su paraíso secreto dónde encontraba la fuerza para existir el resto del tiempo fuera de sus límites. Ese verano fue la base de su vida sobre la que forjó su ser y los veranos que siguieron sólo cimentaron esa realidad con mayor fuerza. Todavía era consciente en medio de la inocencia de la niñez pero John era el fuego de su existencia, lo que quemaba destruyendo todo lo que le conformaba como individuo y a la vez era el germen de algo nuevo y único, en un ciclo sin fin de destrucción y regeneración.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

_El Agua es emoción, sentimiento, sueño y es el auténtico alimento del corazón. Refresca, enfría, es húmedo y fluido, pesado y misterioso, toma la forma de cualquier cosa que lo contiene. Es la rápida corriente de una tormenta en ciernes y la pesada espuma a lomos de las mareas del océano incontrolables. Puede corroer y ahogar lo que se sumerge en ella sin remordimientos. Empero, también es la apacibilidad de las ondas en una piscina de cristal o la vida que fluye por nosotros. Es el lamento de la alegría o el sollozo de la angustia.__Las emociones que nos gobiernan son tan extrañas e inexplicables como lo es el agua. Surgen dentro de nuestro interior, por su propia cuenta y sin tener en cuenta razón o pensamiento racional alguno. Y, sin control pueden conducirnos a la destrucción de la manera furiosa e incontrolable de las altas y poderosas olas de un mar tormentoso._

_(…)_

Carl Powers era la lamentable lacra que hacía la existencia de Jim un infierno sobre la tierra. Era un buen estudiante y atleta consagrado, rey de la colmena que era el instituto donde tenía que acudir cada día, por desgracia a estudiar y crecer como persona. El chico de oro admirado y querido por alumnos y maestros por igual, todos ellos ciegos a la tortura que infringía su adorado líder al muchacho más joven que estudiaba en su clase. Ese niño genio que no encajaba en sus parámetros de seguridad y normalidad cuando les miraba con ojos negros que descubrían sus secretos y anhelos más profundos. Sabía que eran simples celos nacidos del miedo a sentirse eclipsado por su inteligencia superior cuando creía que todo se le debía dar a él. Pero, eso no hacía más fácil de sobrellevar su acoso conocer sus causas. Los insultos diarios, los empujones y zancadillas, los mensajes que le llegaban llenos de burla a su casa riéndose de él como si fuera un monstruo. Todo eso se acumulaba lentamente en su mente y en su corazón construyendo un agujero negro que le iba devorando. Sentía que zozobraba a las emociones tumultuosas de su interior que siempre había buscado contener por el temor que le inspiraba dejarlas libres. Se daba cuenta que se estaba hundiendo y no sabía cómo lograr salir de ese ciclo interminable de vejaciones sin ahogarse en sus propios demonios ocultos.

Sentía la soledad que le rodeaba sin ningún amigo en el que refugiarse en ese enorme instituto de Londres, ese lugar donde pululaban sus iguales sin darle ni siquiera una mirada o gesto de apoyo. Abrigaba deseos de destrozar todo lo que le rodeaba, reducirlo a cenizas, hacer que sufriesen lo mismo que estaban haciéndole sufrir él con su ceguera, con su actitud benevolente y amorosa hacia su acosador siendo sus cómplices complacientes con su silencio. Veía cuáles eran sus debilidades, donde atacarlos para hacerles caer a sus pies y pisarles como los insectos que eran, pero, dudaba en hacer realidad sus fantasías en el limbo entre seguir viviendo oculto entre sus libros o ser algo más, algo que brillase sin luz. Ansiaba que la única persona que le importaba en esta vida estuviese a su lado y le diese una indicación de que hacer o de que camino debía recorrer llegado a esa encrucijada. Repetía sus conversaciones en el jardín de la Rectoría, los deseos e ilusiones que ambos habían expresado cuando hablaban de del futuro que estaba por venir y buscaba una guía mientras su alma peleaba una guerra cruel entre la luz y las sombras.

_- ¿Qué harías por cambiar tu vida, Jim? ¿Por lograr tus sueños e ilusiones más profundos? ¿Lo darías todo por brillar, por ser único, más aún de lo que ya eres? ¿Por ser libre de lo que nos ata al tedio? Yo creo que lo daría todo, haría cualquier sacrificio que fuese necesario por lo que deseo. No por lo qué los demás esperen de mí, sino por lo que yo quiero conseguir, por mis sueños de ser un doctor y poder hacer algo significativo. No creo que deba existir el remordimiento en nuestras acciones si lo que hacemos es para nuestro bien, para lograr avanzar aunque quiénes nos rodeen no entiendan nuestras acciones. – El John de esa tarde de verano se inclinaba sobre él mientras sus profundos ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, como siempre, hechizándole. Nunca sabría su pequeño ángel de dorados cabellos como sus palabras podrían cambiar tantas vidas, cómo le convertirían en algo grande pero tan apartado de la luz de quienes las pronunciaba, tan lejos del significado de quién las había expresado hasta ser una perversión. – Por ejemplo, estoy seguro que cuando tú decidas salir de tu crisálida serás el mejor en lo que decidas ser: matemático, filósofo o profesor. Da igual, nadie será mejor que tú. Como yo voy a tratar de ser el mejor cirujano._

John siempre pensando que Jim era especial. John siempre animándole a hacer todo lo posible para evitar el acoso que sufría desde la distancia física de su hogar. Tan inteligente para verlo, no sabía si en sus ojos o en la forma de comportarse. Siempre dándole su apoyo silencioso y constante, a pesar que se había negado a decírselo con palabras por miedo a defraudarle y lo viese también como un monstruo. John, con todas sus virtudes: con su honestidad, su lealtad, su valentía y su amistad incondicional al niño raro, verano tras verano. Y con todos sus defectos: tan terco, tan demasiado amigo del peligro y tan incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos salvo con su mirada tumultuosa. Esos defectos humanos que le hacían aún más perfecto a sus ojos. John, que era la luz que prendía emociones incomprensibles en su interior provocando pasiones y terremotos que sacudían su existencia, cambiando todo lo que era y quería ser por él. John, que en su propia contradicción era al mismo tiempo la luz que guiaba su vida y la oscuridad que moraba en su interior. Su guía inconsciente de decisiones que condicionarían y marcarían toda su vida, hasta convertirse en algo más perverso y terrible que un niño que decide ser el juez y verdugo de su torturador. Ese paso sólo el primero en su oscuridad.

Matar no es tan difícil cuando se ha tomado la decisión irrevocable de hacerlo, pensó para sí mientras veía las ambulancias y sanitarios tratando de resucitar inútilmente un cadáver. Como dijo John no existía el remordimiento en sus acciones una vez tomada la decisión irrevocable de realizarlas; porque eran para su bien, para poder lograr ser libre de los grilletes que apresaban su vida cuya encarnación había sido Carl Powers. Tal vez medito para sí que lo que no estuviera tan bien, en cambio, es sentir la alegría de poder de disponer de otra vida y cercenarla a su gusto. De disfrutar de la visión de cómo se extinguía su fuego impío bajo el agua, delante de las miradas incrédulas del rebaño idiota que les rodeaban incapaz de salvarlo.

Vislumbró en ese momento de epifanía su verdadero ser en ese nuevo mundo donde iba a vivir fuera de los libros que habían sido su refugio hasta ese momento, lejos también de la Casa Rectoral que había sido su oasis anhelado y ahora ya sólo sería pasado. Un lugar dónde podía ser no sólo el dueño de su existencia, sino de quienes le rodeaban ignorantes de su verdadera naturaleza, dejando por fin de ser el inadaptado genio que habían menospreciado para convertirse en su señor absoluto. El escenario donde iba a poder crear una tela de araña donde los títeres descerebrados se moviesen bajo su poder absoluto y se inclinasen impotentes ante su inteligencia superior. Y empezó a tejer con la delicadeza de un maestro tejedor esa red, como una pequeña obra de arte que crecía en belleza y amplitud lentamente bajo sus manos capaces. Al mismo tiempo, iba torciendo su esencia en algo oscuro y tortuoso en vez de lo que podía haber sido brillante y especial en su brillantez, después de haber tomado decisiones crueles que marcaban no sólo su futuro, sino el de demasiada gente ignorante de su destino. Pero siempre escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza del único ser del que buscaba aprobación y orgullo. Sabiendo que le perdería si alguna vez conocía en que se había convertido, sabiéndole que rompería su espíritu inmortal al conocer su negrura y la fuente de ella, _él_.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

_El Fuego es deseo, es pasión indomable cuando se desata libremente. Es la más poderosa de las energías que mueven nuestra existencia porque representa la fuerza pura que albergamos en nuestro interior. Es llama que palpita o llama que destruye. Es el Sol y es lo que da color a la sangre que fluye desatada por nuestras venas. Es el calor que mueve la tierra, el ansia por vivir. Es el principio de la vida, su esencia misma. Ama con la pasión de la juventud y arde hasta consumirse totalmente, es la vida en su plenitud, el deleite salvaje y el bullicio de la excitación. Es nuestra esperanza, nuestra meta y nuestro deseo, nuestra energía y urgencia por consumir el presente y alcanzar el futuro. Es impulso incontenible, nuestra fiebre y nuestra pasión por amar u odiar. El Fuego no puede construir aunque es la esencia del ser que construimos sobre las cenizas que deja a su paso devastador. Da la vida, pero, al mismo tiempo puede destruirla. Es tenazmente protector de lo que acoge entre sus llamas pero se necesita protección contra su propia naturaleza devastadora. Es la fuerza viviente que nos rodea con su calor._

_Somos Fuego, tú y yo, siempre Fuego._

_(…)_

John siempre había sido el fuego que había consumido su existencia hasta dejar sólo cenizas a su paso. Quién sólo con su presencia había creado y destruido lo que una vez fue, quién le ha forjado en el ser que era en la actualidad. Triste era, en cambio, que nunca ha llegado a saber en realidad, la importancia primigenia que ha tenido en su vida y destino. Desde la inocencia de la infancia cuando su sola presencia le daba fuerzas para brillar más que nadie le había marcado con el calor de su presencia. Vivía sólo para desear ver sus ojos sobre él y su sonrisa amable. Existía para buscar su aprobación cuando se mezclaban con los palurdos del pueblo. Para disfrutar de los juegos que compartían ellos solos en soledad sin nadie que robase la atención del rubio de él con su interferencia indeseada. Respiraba para sentir su admiración ante su pensamiento brillante y único, desarrollar sus capacidades y poder mostrárselas con orgullo sólo a él. Creció para ser los mejores amigos en la distancia y haciéndose más fuerte su lazo, verano tras verano, año tras año. Para poder ser una unidad sin necesidad de estar en la misma ciudad, pero saber lo que siente, lo que necesita el otro siempre.

La adolescencia trajo otro fuego inesperado a su vida, el fuego de los sentidos y el cuerpo que crece que siente necesidades inexploradas y desconocidas hasta entonces. De noches recordando el inocente tacto casual de sus manos sobre su piel descubierta, sin saber las emociones tumultuosas que le provoca en su interior. De acariciarse íntimamente mientras piensa en él y llegar a su liberalización con el sonido de su nombre en los labios enrojecidos por la pasión. Sabe que no existe nadie más para él ni nunca lo habrá en el universo entero, los demás seres que le rodean son mediocres en las mejores circunstancias, en las peores son prescindibles sin remordimientos alguno. Nadie es capaz de llegar al fondo de su alma como su amigo, su único amigo, de hacerle anhelar algo tan trivial como el consumirse en el cuerpo de otra persona hasta ser cenizas y resurgir como el ave fénix. Y aún así, le oculta la verdadera naturaleza que crece ahora en su interior porque sabe que es lo que les separa en el instante decisivo. Su negra esencia parece querer surgir con rabia cuando le ve con otra estúpida chica de nuevo de la mano, compartiendo los besos que deberían ser suyos y que nunca será capaz de adorarle como él lo hace. Esos celos y esa ira hacen que la oscuridad que sólo John es capaz de crear en su interior crezca con mayor fuerza aún.

Sentir sus labios por primera vez en los suyos es sentir el calor de un volcán en plena erupción en su interior. Es percibir la lava derretir todo su ser con una fuerza destructora imparable. Sonríe al pensar que es su destino estar juntos. Siempre lo ha sido y nada ni nadie pueden detenerlos una vez que el dique que contenía sus sentimientos ha sido derribado, por fin libres de cadenas que los apresen. Ni el placer de un buen crimen planeado sin errores o la ejecución de una muerte llevada a cabo perfectamente se puede comparar con sentir el cuerpo de John, de su John, debajo suyo, sudoroso y arqueándose ante sus caricias y besos pidiéndole roto ser sólo uno con él, unidos en cuerpo y alma. Son como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza, Agua y Fuego, que se enfrentan una y otra vez implacablemente y que se consumen entre sí haciéndose una sola materia, girando sus corazones siempre entrelazados entre sí sin nada que les pueda separar. Son la fuerza caótica de la Naturaleza en sus encarnaciones humanas.

Londres es su territorio ahora, lejos de Escocia y de la casa Rectoral. Se están haciendo adultos mientras estudian en la Universidad y se aman como si no hubiese mañana para ellos. Tal vez nunca lo hubo y esto era un simple espejismo pasajero de totalidad. Jim siempre tiene la tentación de enseñarle al otro lo grande que se ha hecho en la oscuridad, como sus redes cruzan fronteras y cada vez tiene más poder para gobernar el mundo criminal. Pero sabe con total certeza que aunque John es la oscuridad que mora en su interior, quién le ha hecho único en su depravación actual, la naturaleza del otro es de luz y nunca podría vivir en la oscuridad.

Jim se siente ahogar cuando el fuego lo consume todo dejando cenizas amargas donde antes hubo la fuerza de un incendio devastador. Debería haber sabido que al final de todo el Agua y el Fuego no están destinados jamás a estar juntos, que la oscuridad y la luz no pueden convivir cuando no existen grises que les unan y separen. Desearía retener a John pero sabe que nunca será capaz de hacerlo mientras discuten por la decisión del rubio de alistarse, de luchar por Inglaterra y por la Reina. Parte para luchar por una causa noble para buscar un cambio que cambie este mundo cruel en el que habitan. Para que su luz brille con todo su esplendor como el hijo de los ángeles que es mientras que el demonio que habita en su interior sólo puede subsistir de la destrucción de lo que quiere salvar el otro. El fuego que es la esencia del otro es demasiado incontrolable incluso para él se quemarían más aún de lo que ya han hecho si tratase de mantenerlo a su lado. Los dos son esclavos de su naturaleza más profunda y nada les une salvo un amor roto y el recuerdo de toda una vida juntos.

Le ve partir hacía el desierto,, la arena será su nuevo amante celoso de pasados amores, y Jim se vuelve hacia la oscuridad lo único que permanece en el baldío que essu interior con la marcha de John.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

_El Aire es pensamiento y movimiento, es los impulsos más profundos de la mente. El Aire es como el recuerdo de la primavera, de la inocencia perdida. Es la vibración sutil del principio de una nueva estación. Es el brote de las hojas desde las semillas de incertidumbre que han germinado en la mente de los hombres. Es la fe en uno mismo y la creencia en el propio destino que se puede labrar uno mismo. El Aire toca el color del Sol y capta el pensamiento de la vida con frenesí, tratando de devorarlo. _

_El Aire es hijo amado de la Sabiduría, siempre expectante y apresurándose precipitadamente a la luz. A veces es tormentoso, sopla y baila, fastidia y busca, pregunta, desarrolla y respira al ritmo de sus corrientes. Se esfuerza en aprender y enterarse de todo lo que le rodea. Puede rugir, aullar y atormentar en medio del salvaje frenesí de sus corrientes desatadas. Pero, también es el suave toque de la inspiración del descubrimiento. _

_El Aire es la Espada de nuestra protección, es la voz de la emoción y del deseo más profundo. Puede cabalgar libremente en la tormenta que ha creado. Sopla polvo en la cara de la estabilidad y convierte las ascuas en un furioso infierno, es simplemente la razón convertida en disturbio. Es el brillo del genio ante su público o la inquieta agonía de una mente atormentada por el olvido. Es el nacimiento de una vieja historia que yace en el Este con promesas de profundos cambios. Viene del este donde la fe y el día empiezan cada amanecer de la conciencia viajando a través de las brumas de la inocencia. Es heraldo de la Inteligencia cuando respira sobre la tierra._

_(…)_

Pasan de nuevo los años mientras su corazón se pierde en la caliente arena del desierto afgano, ardiente como el fuego que quemó hasta las raíces de su existencia y vive eternamente tras los profundos ojos azules que le condenan al olvido.

Temió volver a vivir en la soledad del elemento _Tierra_, vivir en el invierno eterno que habita en ese lugar. Pero, sin embargo fue una mezcla de todos los elementos lo que imperó en su vida a partir de la marcha de John. Fue más grande, más hábil, más inteligente y más único que antes como si fuera ya totalmente la persona que había estado a ser desde que nació. Y dónde antes había esperanza que aquél que moraba en su corazón no se enterase de su verdadero ser ahora en ocasiones lo deseaba con toda la fuerza que podía. Quería que viese cual tortuosa y retorcida era su alma, como era un ángel caído y tal vez llamarle con cantos de sirena para que cayese a su vez a su lado.

Ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni siquiera el conocer que ya no era bienvenida su presencia o cuidado a la vida del soldado que prosperaba en la guerra, tan amarga había sido su separación final, le impidieron mantener su atención sobre el objeto de su anhelo eterno. Por amor, por devoción y por obsesión, por ser el único capaz de poseer a la única persona capaz de hacerle sentir emociones en el mundo no sabía escoger una razón o una mezcla de todas ellas para ese cuidado constante. Le observó desde la lejanía de otro continente dejar de ser un médico idealista recién salido de la facultad que quería cambiar el mundo jugando a ser soldado de juguete, a convertirse en cambio, en un militar capaz de matar y de sanar,. Le vio crecer hasta ser la perfecta dicotomía de lo que siempre había sido la curación y la batalla, una paradoja viviente en sus contradicciones más profundas hasta crear un ser perfecto en sus imperfecciones.

Sonrió cuando se enteró de la primera muerte causada por sus manos y se preguntó si sentía remordimientos por haber tomado una vida entre sus manos sanadoras, o, creía que era lo correcto lo que debía hacerse por una causa mejor. Su loca alegría reflejo de una mente brillante camino de la locura más profunda aquella que se había iniciado cuando decidió tomar su primera vida entre sus manos, sorprendió incluso a sus hombres que le miraron atemorizados, criminales que no solían tener compasión de sus víctimas. Se rió porque no entendían que era feliz porque veía en la oscuridad tenue que germinaba en John la misma que moraba en su interior crecer después de tantos años de espera.

Y la vida siguió adelante otra vez. Los juegos se hicieron y deshicieron, se ganaron y se perdieron. Los hermanos Holmes son su fuente de diversión constante. Adora verles luchar arrastrándose por el suelo para resolver los problemas que les plantea. Su vano intento de descubrir la araña oculta en las sombras mientras teje las redes en las que caen invariablemente. Siempre los dos ciegos e indefensos, arrastrados a jugar sus juegos como unas simples marionetas más. Pero, son también la fuente de sus frustraciones más violentas cuando se acercan demasiado o estropean planes perfectamente meditados. Entonces no hay risas si no dolor para los que tienen la desgracia de estar cerca de él en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

_Mientras, los cuatro elementos regían la vida de los seres que habitan la superficie de esa piedra en el Universo que llamamos Tierra y casa. Todo permanecía estático, congelado en vida hasta que el Aire se alzó con fuerza trayendo una tormenta desde Oriente que arrasó todo._

_(…)_

Jim sucumbió a la ira que le embargaba mientras Londres y media Europa sufrieron las consecuencias de su necesidad de destrucción. Al mismo tiempo, los hermanos Holmes agitaban sus orejas y hocicos como buenos perros perdigueros, buscando el rastro de su presa descuidada para cazarla. Le daba igual en esos momentos, condenaría al mundo entero y a todos los seres que habitaban sobre él sólo porque sabía que John estaba sufriendo, prisionero de los talibanes y el estúpido gobierno con el inútil de Mycroft a la cabeza no hacía nada para rescatarle de su cautiverio. Debía ser él quien moviese las piezas para salvar a su oscuridad de su sombría celda.

Observó a Morán, el ex coronel le miraba con ojos azules como el hielo mientras mascaba la punta de un habano. Los dos hombres estaban sentados en el reservado de un exclusivo restaurante londinense. Habían hecho negocios antes y valoraba su eficacia aunque también le guardaba el rencor de haber servido con John, de que hubiese disfrutado de su amistad mientras él permanecía exiliado de su corazón en Londres. En ocasiones deseaba extirpar su corazón que había deseado robar a su oscuridad, hacerla suya.

_- ¿Quieres qué rescate a una unidad del ejército británico prisionera en Afganistán? – El rubio ex militar le miraba intrigado ante ese raro pedido de la mente criminal. Enarcó una ceja esperando su explicación sabiendo que era de los pocos que en el mundo se podía permitir esa libertad._

_- Quiero que rescates a un capitán y destruyas la base y a todos los que estén en ella al mismo tiempo. Los otros soldados son un añadido para su suerte, niebla para los ojos que ven demasiado. Nunca nadie debe sospechar que el objeto va a ser la liberación de ese oficial, sí él lo hace por la razón que sea o el propio gobierno británico sospecha de ello te prometo que sufrirás muy lentamente mi descontento._

_- ¿Quién es el que merece tanto esfuerzo? – Moran asintió con un miedo sano en sus ojos conociendo la locura del otro hombre._

_- El capitán John H. Watson del 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland.- Observó como un depredador a su presa la ingesta de aire y el ligero estrechamiento de los ojos del ex militar, únicas señales de su sorpresa ante el nombre de un viejo amigo._

_- ¿Es su hombre?- La duda era visible, buen conocedor del capitán y de su carácter noble._

_- No. – Sonrió al ver el desconcierto de Moran y como el miedo por el otro oficial, a las intenciones ocultas que podía tener para él, se hacía cargo de todas las emociones generalmente bajo control y desbordaban su máscara estoica habitual. - ¿Acepta el trabajo?_

_- ¿Qué relación tiene con J… El Capitán Watson, Moriarty? – El irlandés se limitó a mirarle con desprecio sin contestarle, hasta que el otro hombre asintió conforme temeroso una vez más de su ira cambiante. – Lo haré, siempre que cualquier deuda o asunto que tenga con Watson quede anulado o lo asuma yo en su totalidad._

_- ¿Sentimientos, Coronel? Me decepciona que caiga en esa trampa de mediocridad. – Jim sintió deseos de clavarle un cuchillo por pensar que podía dañar a John, sólo se contuvo porque era el mejor para el trabajo y no deseaba que viese que el rubio capitán era también su única debilidad. – Mis razones son solas mías. Pero tomó su oferta, usted por el hombre que le salvó la vida en Helmand._

_Su nueva mascota se levantó y ya se marchaba cuando Jim le agarró de la muñeca, torciéndosela. No sé podía contener y tenía que hacerle bien quién poseía a John y su oscuridad, quién era en realidad él único digno de disfrutarla._

_- Sé lo que sientes en ese órgano atrofiado que llamas corazón y que te crees enamorado de él. Pero recuerda siempre que un hombre como el buen capitán nunca devolvería los sentimientos de un traidor y un asesino. No los devolvió antes que eras un compañero de batalla menos lo hará ahora que eres el enemigo._

_- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia, verdad JIM? – Moran se enfrentó a Moriarty cuando sus palabras le desvelaron quién era para John, toda la verdad.- Eres el Jim que estudiaba Matemáticas, el amigo de la infancia y su novio en la Universidad. El Jim del que no volvió a saber nada a pesar de intentarlo mil veces después de alistarse. Sabes que si supiera quién eres en realidad sería el primero en meterte una bala entre los ojos para detenerte y por eso te escondes en las sombras como la alimaña, vigilándole siempre. Yo nunca hice un movimiento sobre él porque sabía que no era lo mejor para él, que se merecía algo mejor. Pero, ciertamente, lo peor que le ha pasado en su vida es conocerte y ser el objeto de tu obsesión, querido Jim. Le salvaré y trabajaré para ti porque es la mejor manera que tengo de protegerle de ti, recuérdalo bien porque yo nunca olvidar_

John sobrevivió a duras penas a su cautiverio una herida de bala, la tortura y una infección le apartaron del servicio activo y del ejerció de la medicina como cirujano. Jim sonreía feliz mientras veía las imágenes de cómo se consumía en el pequeño apartamento que le había dado el ejército con su licencia, como se convertía en una cáscara de la persona que había sido una vez. No porqué quisiera verle en medio de esa decadencia, sino, por la pequeña posibilidad que tenía de volver a su vida aprovechándose de su debilidad. De poder hacer un lugar seguro para su pequeño ángel de oscuridad y guardarle dónde nadie nunca más le pudiese dañar de nuevo.

Como siempre fue el maldito Sherlock Holmes el que frustró sus dulces ensoñaciones. Él que logró que John tuviera una nueva mirada de interés en los ojos y que se llenará de admiración irritante por el detective consultor. Respiró mientras se trataba de calmar al ver como cenaban juntos en un restaurante italiano. Y recordó que el detective era como él demasiado cerca de los demonios que caería y John no aceptaría permanecer a su lado ya que un ángel de alas blancas sólo próspera con los justos.

Observó lleno de resentimiento, a través de la imagen del video de vigilancia de la ciudad que pirateaba habitualmente, la escena tras la muerte de Hope _(¿Otra muerte más a tu cuenta, mi oscuridad?)_. vio como los dos compañeros de piso, _(¿socios en el crimen?),_ se alejaban del mayor de los Holmes y leyó en los labios de Sherlock pronunciar su nombre. El detective siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de la súbita rigidez de su acompañante que enmascaró rápidamente sus sentimientos de horror. El consultor criminal fue capaz de ver en esos escasos instantes el estupor, la duda y el miedo, hasta que llegó a la terrible aceptación final de la verdad. (_Las cartas están sobre el tablero por fin, juguemos mi pequeño soldado_).

Amó las nuevas reglas del juego, el poder lucirse ante los hermanos y movérseles por el tablero, sin control como simples gallinas a las que acaban de cortar la cabeza y se mueven descabezadas. Verles buscar respuestas mientras quién las conocía perfectamente callaba a su lado.

Le gustaba que John viese su obra todo lo que había creado gracias a su oscuridad, la que él le había regalado sin saberlo. Se preguntaba en la quietud de las noches londinenses ¿por qué callaba? ¿Qué pensaba tras los ojos azules insoldables de hielo puro? ¿Qué sentía en realidad? ¿Qué le diría cuándo volviesen a estar delante uno del otro? Deseaba ir a su encuentro y pero temía ver la decepción, la repulsión, en ese azul que le condenaba aún más ahora que cuando eran niños inocentes jugando detrás de los muros de la Casa Rectoral.

Sus pensamientos sobre John se veían empañados por los que giraban en torno a Sherlock. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, la locura y el odio fueron haciéndese cargo definitivamente de su mente. Mientras que para él John era la oscuridad que alimentaba su espíritu perverso, se había convertido en la luz que brillaba en el detective ofreciéndole caminar al lado de los ángeles. El rubio médico hacia al detective mejor persona y mejor hombre, le daba la humanidad de la que carecía antes. Le odiaba y debía destruirle por lo que le robaba sin saber. Deseaba quemarle y demostrar que era un fraude y un engaño, que John no le eligiese jamás sobre él.

- Carl Powers. – John miraba el agua de la piscina, viendo a Jim reflejado en ella al lado suyo. Sólo había necesitado abrir la puerta de su coche para que su oscuridad fuese una vez a su lado, sin saber los planes que él y el otro genio jugaban por debajo de su mirada. Veía en sus ojos la necesidad de saber el por qué de todo y Jim sólo quería gritar que era por él, siempre por él y para él. ¿Qué razón más podría tener?– ¿Por qué matarle?

- Por qué pude y supe hacerlo. Por sus palabras llenas de ácido. Por los golpes en el vestuario del gimnasio. Porqué él me mostró quién era yo en realidad y cómo desatarme de mis miedos y los límites que me contenían hasta que le vi pagar por todo hecho mientras dejaba de respirar bajo el agua.

- Jim…

- Por ti, para merecerte, para no tener miedo a luchar por la posibilidad de besar tus labios, de poder hacerte mío. – El criminal se acercó y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza mostrando la devoción que sentía hacia la única persona que había amado jamás en su vida.

- Mataste a una persona… ¡Dios! A saber a cuántas más has matado. - John se paseó inquieto por el borde y paró de nuevo al lado del otro mirándole como si nunca le hubiese visto en realidad.

- Las personas mueren, hacen poco más en sus tristes vidas, John. Y tú también tienes en tus manos hechas para curar muertes de las que responder.

- No… - El otro hombre se volvió y le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos, con desesperación. – Podemos irnos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren, los dos juntos y empezar de nuevo. Olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Jim! Por favor, hagámoslo.

- Ese tiempo ya pasó, John. Si existió alguna vez en realidad. – Acarició sus labios con delicadeza. – Ni tú podrías vivir sabiendo lo qué soy ni yo podría vivir sin serlo ya.

- Jim…- Le silenció mientras le besaba con pasión sintiendo de nuevo sus labios y su lengua con la sed del que lleva en el desierto perdido años.

Le besó con todo su ser antes de drogarle para poder jugar a solas con Sherlock y enloqueció (¿_Era posible sentir más locura qué antes? Si, lo era.) _El odio no terminaba de definir lo que llenó su mente y su corazón al ver la realidad de lo que el hombre sin corazón sentía hacía su pequeña oscuridad y lo que ésta empezaba a sentir en reciprocidad. Abrió su mente, su corazón y su alma a la locura llena de celos que se adueñó totalmente de él. Lo de antes no había sido locura, ¡esto sí lo era! reía mientras veía caer todo destruido a su alrededor. Debía quemarle como se quemaba él, que nunca pudiese sentir el amor de su oscuridad.

Y llegó el día del último juego, de la caída que le debía a Sherlock.

Abrió los ojos mientras el detective entraba en la azotea, listo para el juego final, su corazón saltaba mientras su locura seguía los pasos que se había fijado, llevándole hasta dónde quería verle suplicar y caer.

- _Sólo debes morir Sherlly, volar y caer. Que todos sepan que eres un fraude y una mentira._

_Sherlock le miró tratando de deducir su juego. Vio el ligero temor al no poder descubrir donde residía su demencia y Jim tuvo ganas de reír y no parar de alegría loca. Su locura era la misma, quemaba sus dos corazones hasta convertirlos en ceniza por el anhelo del mismo, llámala amor o llámala obsesión pero todo por John._

_- ¿Te has cansado de tus juegos? Nunca creí que te aburrieras de ser el actor principal en la obra que has escrito a fuego durante años por todo el mundo._

_- Nunca has sido un rival para mí eres demasiado predecible, querido Sherly. ¿Crees qué tus palabras me van a hacer cambiar de opinión? Hace tiempo qué esto dejó de ser un juego para matar el aburrimiento y se convirtió en uno a vida o muerte. Juegas del lado de los ángeles, prefieres su luz y dejas que las sombras te engañemos. – Sonrió y agitó sus brazos mientras los abría, abarcando la totalidad de lo que les rodeaba.- Elige Sherlock: saltar o la vida de tus amigos. Tick, tack, el tiempo se acaba y hagas lo que hagas he ganado._

_Sherlock se paseó con frenesí, llevándose las manos temblorosas al pelo mientras aún sujetaba la pistola. Era la misma imagen de la derrota y Jim estaba tan cerca de destruirle, de hacerle caer por desear arrebatarle lo que era lo suyo. Lo único que había amado en su vida. Hasta que vio como el otro hombre se congelaba, al sonar su móvil con el tono de llamada de John y la realización abrirse en su mente._

_- A él no le has amenazado. Shan murió después de fallarte pero también después de casi matar a John. El Golem lo incapacitó pero no le dañó. – Jim sonrió mostrando sus cartas finalmente en su rostro, feliz de ver el desconcierto y el miedo abrirse paso en su rival.- Le quieres a él. Quieres que sea ante sus ojos un fraude o el asesino de sus amigos, ¿Por qué?_

_- Porqué era mío antes que fuera tuyo. Le conozco desde que éramos niños y siempre he estado enamorado de él, le he adorado como a mi dios. Fui siempre mi pequeña oscuridad, por quien hacía todo aún sin saberlo él. Le amé y me amo. Lo perdí por una guerra y por un desierto pero nunca le dejé de amar. - Sherlock leyó de él toda la verdad mientras sus ojos se miraban fijamente. – Y siempre supe que por enfadados que estuviésemos o alejados, no había nadie en el mundo al que él llamase brillante y quisiese con la misma pasión con la que una vez me amó a mi. Hasta que llegaste tú y porqué elegiste ser un ángel para él le perdí simplemente porque elegiste jugar a ser uno de los buenos, cuando eras un caído como yo._

_- ¡Dios! Detén está locura, por él. Se dará cuenta de la verdad y nunca podrá perdonarte._

_- Por él lo hago, Sherlock. Sólo por él, porque no deseó ver su condena más en esos ojos que me torturan con su dolor por mis actos. Los demonios no debemos aspirar a amar a los ángeles porque nunca seremos capaces de redimirnos de nuestros pecados y la lujuria por ellos nos condenaran a algo peor que el infierno donde nacimos. Puedes amarle pero nunca te pertenecerá del todo, recuérdalo Sherlock, porque tú tampoco eres un ángel ni tampoco un demonio, pero eres un simple mortal que no puede aspirar al cielo._

Jim sonrió mientras levantaba el arma hacia su rostro. Feliz de lograr su victoria pírrica sobre su rival, la caída final que le había prometido. Nada podía hacer ya salvo caer y de sobrevivir a ella el recuerdo de sus palabras le perseguiría. Al final ganaba siempre.

Recordó a John, sus sonrisas y sus palabras de amor. Recordó al niño de rubios cabellos agitados por el viento marino. Recordó al joven desnudo que yacía exhausto a su lado tras hacer el amor, recordó al soldado que ayudaba a una mujer en una aldea afgana, recordó al médico que atendía a sus enemigos y amigos por igual. Recordó los ojos azules que le condenaban. Fue su última memoria antes de morir por la bala que había cargado esa mañana, sabiendo cual sería su destino al acabar el juego. Feliz como nunca lo había sido al alcanzar el olvido de la liberación. Agua libre para fundirse en el Fuego ardiente..

Gracias por leer, al_dena.


End file.
